1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to reactor and a method for growing carbon nanotubes using the reactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) are very small tube-shaped structures, and have extremely high electrical conductivity, very small diameter, and a tip-surface area near the theoretical limit. Due to these and other properties, it has been suggested that CNTs can play an important role in applications such as microscopic electronics, field emission devices, thermal interface materials, etc. Recently, there are researches focusing on how to use the CNT as substrates to grow new particles in the reactor.
However, because of the limitation of the CNT having a small diameter, it is difficult to utilize the CNT to grow particles as the substrate in the reactor.
What is needed, therefore, is providing a reactor that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.